


Keepsake by indysaur

by boom_queen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: j2_everafter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/pseuds/boom_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU to the max.  Written for <a href="http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/"><b>j2_everafter</b></a>.  Based loosely on Disney/Pixar's Wall-E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake by indysaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keepsake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383531) by [indysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indysaur/pseuds/indysaur). 



> Recorded for [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**deirdre_c**](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://fandom-helps.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_helps**](http://fandom-helps.livejournal.com/) project. Happy birthday D!

**Title:** [Keepsake](http://indysaur.livejournal.com/24566.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://indysaur.livejournal.com/profile)[**indysaur**](http://indysaur.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader & Cover Artist:** [](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/profile)[**boom_queen**](http://boom-queen.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Length:** 02:14:07  
 **Author's Summary:** AU to the max. Written for [](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/profile)[**j2_everafter**](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/). Based loosely on Disney/Pixar's Wall-E.  
 **Reader's Note:** Recorded for [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**deirdre_c**](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://fandom-helps.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_helps**](http://fandom-helps.livejournal.com/) project. Happy birthday D!

**Permanent download links:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/keepsake-2) [129 MB] | [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/keepsake-audiobook-2) [62 MB]  
 **Temporary download links:** [mp3](http://www.sendspace.com/file/4nokkz) [129 MB] | [m4b](http://www.sendspace.com/file/nqbbr3) [62 MB]


End file.
